Sebuah Ikatan Yang Berarti
by TheConfederateRevolution
Summary: Boruto Dan Sarada Merasakan Sakit Yang Sama, Tetapi, Ikatan Yang Kuat Dapat Membuat Mereka Mengerti Satu Sama Lain
1. Chapter 1

**PERASAAN TAK DIKETAHUI**

 **Author: DamnGoodGangster**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rated: T (Hanya Remaja Yang Mengerti Maksud Cerita)**

 **Warning: Penulisan yang tidak benar, Cerita Pendek+Amatir,Tidak Jelas**

 **Pairing: BoruSara**

 **[Hanya Cerita Amatir, Tidak Suka, Jangan Like!]**

 **.**

Waktu Pagi Telah Tiba Di Konoha, Menghiasi Konoha Dengan Suhunya Yang Dingin Dan Juga Embun-Embun Yang Menempel Di Tanaman, Pohon, Bahkan Dinding, Pagi Di Konoha Memang Tidak Dihiasi Suara-Suara Orang, Tetapi Bukan Berarti Tidak Ada Orang, Seorang Anak Berusia 12 Tahun Sedang Berjalan Dengan Kepala Tertunduk Sambil Menendang Kerikil-Kerikil Di Tanah, Dia Bernama Uzumaki Boruto, "Huh, Bagaimana Caraku Untuk Menang Melawan Si Sombong Itu?" Bertanya Kepada Dirinya Sambil Teringat Akan Duel Antara Boruto Dan Si Perempuan Be-Rambut Hitam, "Bagaimana Caranya Dia Bisa Menang, Diakan Hanya Perempuan Biasa?" Sambil menggerutu.

Di Sisi Desa Yang Lain Juga Terdapat Perempuan Be-Rambut Hitam Dan Berkacamata Merah, [Karena Dari Tadi Saya Hanya Memberi Tahukan Ciri-Cirinya Saja, Kali Ini Akan Diberi Nama] Dia Bernama Uchiha Sarada, Yang Dilakukan Sama Seperti Boruto, Menatap Tanah Dan Menendang Kerikil-Kerikil, Tetapi Yang Ia Pikirkan Berbeda Dengan Boruto, "Huh, Dia Sangat Sombong, Dia Tidak Tahu Jika Masih Ada Ke-Ganjallan Pada Dirinya, Tetapi Kenapa Dia Tidak Merubah-Nya Dari Dulu?" Sambil Bertanya Dalam Hati, "Atau Jangan-Jangan, Ada Sesuatu Didalam Dirinya Yang Tidak Kuketahui?" Pikir-nya Sambil Mengingat-Ingat Diri Boruto, Karena Sarada Sebenarnya Punya Rasa Terpendam Pada Boruto.

 **FLASHBACK**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Teriak Kesakitan Boruto Terdengar Sejauh 4 Meter "HEI!, Apa Masalahmu Hah!, Mengapa Men-Dorongku Sangat Kuat?, Aku-Pun Tidak Sempat Memukulmu, Bahkan Kurasa Pukulan-ku Tidak Sekeras Doronganmu" Teriak Boruto Dengan Muka Kesal, "Tetapi Doronganku Tidak Sebanding Dengan Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Pada Desa, Tidakkah Kau Sadar Kau Telah Mengotori Bagian Bagian Desa!" Balas Sarada Sambil Menunjuk Ke Arah Dinding Bergambar, Kaca Ber-Cat, Bahkan Gambar Monumen Hokage Yang Ternodai Oleh Tulisan-Tulisan Cat Dinding Boruto, Tetapi Anehnya Hanya Patung Hokage Ke-Empat Yang Tidak Tergambar, Boruto Menjawab "Kau Hanya Tidak Mengerti Perasaan-ku, Walapun Kau Tidak Pernah Bertemu Ayahmu Tetapi Kau Tidak Pernah Merasa Kesepian, Kau Terlihat Senang Dan Bahagia!", Boruto Mengecilkan Suaranya Sedikit, Karena Air Matanya Sedang Keluar Walapun Tidak Deras, Sarada Tampak Kecewa Ketika Boruto Mengatakan Sesuatu Tentang Ayahnya "TETAPI KAU PERNAH MELIHAT AYAHMU BUKAN!, BAHKAN PERNAH BERMAIN DENGAN AYAHMU, ITU JUGA AYAHMU SEORANG HOKAGE, APA KAU TIDAK BANGGA PADANYA HAH!", Sarada Tambah Mengeraskan Suaranya Sambil Mengaktifkan Sharingan Ber-Tomoe 2, Boruto Mulai Menderaskan Tangisannya, "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KENYATAAN, SUDAH KUDUGA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" Kali Ini Boruto Teriak, Tidak Sadar Bahwa Matanya Telah Mengaktifkan Sarirra Merah, Karena Penglihatan Boruto Tidak Berubah, Tetapi Sarada Menyadarinya, Setelah Boruto Menjauh Dari Sarada, Sarada Duduk Di Bangku Lapangan Sambil Berkata Pada Dirinya "Apa Yang Telah Ku-Perbuat?" Sarada Menyesali Apa Yang ia Katakan Pada Boruto, Karena Sarada Tahu, Jika Mata Boruto Berubah Itu Artinya Terdapat Perasaan Sangat Dalam Pada Diri Boruto, Tetapi Yang Membuat Sarada Menyesal Bukan Itu, Tetapi Karena Pertama Kali Ia Melihat Boruto Mengaktifkan Matanya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Walapun Mereka Berdua Berbeda Jalan, Tetapi Jalan Yang Mereka Lalui Saling Berhubungan, Mereka Berdua Kaget Setelah Mengetahu Bahwa Mereka Berdua Akan Bertemu, Saat Mereka Bertemu, Boruto Hanya Melewati Sarada Tanpa Kata, Tetapi Tetap Tertunduk, Saat Sarada Telah Melewati Boruto, Sarada Tambah Menundukkan Kepalanya Sambil Mengatakan,"Boruto, Maafkan Aku, Aku Menyesali Apa Yang Kukatakan Kemarin, Aku Tidak Sadar Jika Mengatakan Hal Itu", Boruto Tersenyum Sambil Membalikkan Badannya Pada Sarada, "Tidak Apa Sarada, Aku Juga Minta Maaf Karena Telah Mengatakan Sesuatu Yang Mengubah Perasaanmu, Sebenarnya Aku Ingin Mengatakan Itu, Tetapi Aku Takut Jika Kau Tambah Memarahiku" Mereka Berdua Saling Berhadapan, Keduanya Sama Sama Tenang Karena Telah Mengatakan Maaf, Pada Akhirnya Mereka Menyadari Perasaan-nya Satu Sama Lain, Mereka Berjalan Berlawanan Arah Dari Yang Seharusnya Mereka Lewati Dengan Tujuan Rumah, Dan Istirahat, Mereka Mengakhiri Jalan2-Nya Karena Telah Menemukan Sesuatu Yang Membuat Mereka Tenang

.

Eiitttssss... Jika Tidak Menulis TBC Bukan Berarti Tamat Ya...

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Keputusan Terbuat!

Melanjutkan Cerita Ini!

Tetapi, Ini Menjadi Chapter Terakhir

Walapun Tidak Bagus Ceritanya, Aku Bahagia Dapat Menyelesaikan Cerita Ini.

.

Sekitar 4 Minggu Kemudian Setelah Boruto Dan Sarada Menyatakan Perminta Maaf-an, Desa Lebih Terlihat Sunyi Pada Pagi Hari, Karena Sudah Tidak Ada Orang Lagi Yang Berjalan Menelusuri Jalanan-Jalanan Utama Desa Konoha(Itu Jelas Karena Pagi Di Desa Konoha Sama Dengan Jam 5 Pagi), Disebabkan Karena Mereka Berdua(Boruto Dan Sarada), Sudah Tidak Tampak Terlihat Berjalan-Jalan Pada Pagi Hari, Hati Mereka Berdua Tenang Seperti Air Kolam Di Pe-Desaan, Karena Itu Mereka Tidak Tampak Berjalan-Jalan Lagi, Dan Mereka Hanya Akan Jalan-Jalan Jika Diri Mereka Sedang Gelisah Seperti Memikirkan Ayah Mereka Yang Selalu Sibuk Sehingga Sangat Jarang Di Rumah, Desa Konoha Kini Tampak Membosankan Karena Sudah Tidak Ada Coret-Coretan Dinding Dan Patung-Patung Hokage Lagi.

Tetapi, Itu Bukan Berarti Semuanya Berakhir Disini, 5 Hari Kemudian, Desa Konoha Dikepung Dengan Ledakan-Ledakan Di Perbatasan Desa, Ternyata Itu Semua Adalah Ulah Klan Kaguya Yang Membalas Dendam Pada Desa Konoha Karena Sudah Mengusir Klan Mereka Dari Desa Konoha Sejak Ke-Pemimpinan Hokage Pertama Hashirama Senju, Mereka Membuat Sumpah Akan Menyerang Desa Konoha Jika Desa Konoha Sudah Tidak Ber-Perang Dengan Desa Lain Atau Yang Bisa Disebut Damai, Nanadaime Sangat Kaget Ketika Mendengar Ledakan Itu, Karena Itu Bukanlah Ledakan Biasa, Ledakan Itu Telah Membuat Daerah Sekitar Desa Konoha Menjadi Curam, Tetapi Itu Baru Sebagian Kecil Dari Rencana, Ledakan Ledakan Itu Menuju Ke Daerah Perumahan Di Konoha, Bahkan Toko Toko Juga Terkena Ledakan, Nanadaime Mengambil Alih Aksi Dan Menyuruh Seluruh Warga Desa Untung Mengungsi Di Persembunyian Bawah Tanah.

"Sarada Ayo Cepat, Kita Tidak Boleh Ketinggalan Dengan Para Pengungsi!" Teriak Sakura Yang Tengah Stress Tidak Ingin Putri Satu-Satunya Terlambat Ke Daerah Pengungsian, "Tunggu Sebentar Ibu" Teriak Juga Sarada Sambil Menge- _Pack_ Barang Barang Yang Dibutuhkan Di Pengungsian, Sakura Sudah Tidak Tahan,"Sarada, Ibu Akan Pergi Kedepan Gedung Hokage Untuk Berkumpul, Jika Kau Sudah Membereskan Barang Barang-mu Cepat Ke Gedung Hokage!" Teriak Sakura Sambil Bergegas Lari, "Tenang Saja Bu" Jawab Sarada, Ketika Sudah Sampai Di Luar Pintu Rumah, Sarada Menyadari Jika Ia Lupa Mengambil Buku Tulis Berisi Cerita Tentang Persahabatan-nya Dengan Boruto, Ia Ingin Pergi Kedalam Rumah, Tetapi Yang Terjadi Adalah Rumah Itu Sudah Terbakar Sebelum Sarada Memasuki Rumah-nya, Sarada Hampir Menangis Karena Rumah Kesayangannya Itu Akan Hilang Tepat Di Depan Matanya, Sarada Melihat Seseorang Anak Kecil Berambut Putih, Menggunakan Kimono Yang Bentuknya Sama Seperti Baju Mizukage Ke Dua, Dan Di Tangannya Terdapat 4 Tombak Menempel Di Tangannya, "Mau Kemana Kau Gadis Kecil?" Kata Si Bocah Tersebut Dengan Senyuman Lebar, Sarada Tanpa Basa-Basi Kabur Dari Bocah Itu,"Menghindar Dari Diriku!" Teriak Sarada, Bocah Itu Mengikuti Sarada, Setelah Menempuh 200 Meter Berlari Sarada Ter-Sandung Batu Yang Membuat Sarada Jatuh Terlentang, "SKAKMAT GADIS KECIL! Sekarang Waktuku Untuk Menancap Korban-ku HAHAHAH!" Kata Bocah Itu Sambil Menjulurkan Tombaknya Tepat Ke Dada Sarada, Kemudian "SARADA!" Suara Itu Terdengar Tidak Asing Saat Ia Mendengarnya, Tapi Sayang Ia Mendengarnya Ketika Menutup Matanya Berpikir Ini Adalah Ajal Untuknya.

Crrrrrrrrrssstttrrraaaakkkkk!, Muncratan Darah Itu Menghiasi Baju Yang Di Kenakan Sarada, Saat Sarada Membuka Matanya, Ia Terkejut "B-BORUTO!", Teriak Sarada Sambil Mengeluarkan Air Matanya Sedikit Demi Sedikit, "H-Hai S-Sarada" Kata Boruto Sambil TerSeda Seda Saking Menahan Sakitnya Di Perut Yang Menembus Keluar, Disaat Yang Bersamaan Si Bocah Berambut Putih TerTindih Oleh Bangunan Yang Jatuh Dari Samping, "Te-Tetapi Kenapa Boruto, Kenapa Kau Menyelamatkan-ku?" Sarada Bertanya Sambil Di-Iringi Tangisan Halusnya, Dengan Tenang Boruto Menjawab "Ka-Karena, Kau A-dalah O-rang Yang Ber-Harga Ba-giku", Sarada Kaget "APA!? Apa Hanya Itu? Tetapi Kenapa, Nyawamu Lebih Berharga Bagiku!", Boruto Menjawab Dengan Suara Kecil "Mungkin Kau Benar, Aku Memang Berharga, Tapi Itu Bagimu, Bagi Orang-Orang Desa, Aku Hayalah Pengecut Yang Merusak Keindahan Saja, Tetapi Saat Aku Pertama Kali Bertemu Denganmu, Aku Merasa Seperti Punya Pendamping, Itu Membuat Semangat Hidupku Bertambah Karena Ada Orang Yang Selalu Menasihatiku Tidak Peduli Separah Apapun Itu, Tapi Saat Aku Mengerti Perasaanmu, Aku Merasa Kau Bukan-lah Pendamping Lagi, Aku Merasa Kau Adalah Teman Sejatiku, Saat Itulah Aku Sadar, Dirimu Itu Dapat Mengganti Ikatanku Yang Putus, Ke Putus Asa-an Yang Kurasakan Ter-Obati Setiap Saat Aku Bertemu Denganmu, Karena Itu, Bagiku, Kau Adalah Orang Yang Berharga, Sebagai **IKATAN YANG KUAT** , Karena Itu, Aku Merasa Kau Pantas Mendapatkan Kesempatan Ke-Dua", Kata-Kata Itu Tadi Justru Membuat Tangisan Sarada Lebih Deras, "Hei, Jangan Memasang Muka Seperti Itu, Apakah Kau Mempunyai Satu Kata Sebelum Aku Pergi?", Sarada Menjawab Dengan Desa-Desa, "Boruto, A-Aku, Aku Mencintaimu", Sambil Memberikan Sebuah Ciuman Di-Bibir Boruto, Boruto Hanya Membalas Dengan Senyuman. "Boruto, Terima Kasih Telah Menemani Hidupku, Terima Kasih Telah Menjadi Teman Dekat-ku, Terima Kasih, Untuk **IKATAN TEKAD API** -MU", Sarada Mengatakannya Dalam Hati.

"SARADA!", "BORUTO", Dua Kata Tersebut Terdengar Secara Bersamaan.

 **END OF THE STORY**

Akhirnya Cerita Selesai, Gak Perlu Suka, Yang Penting Dibaca Saja Sudah Membuat Saya Senang.


End file.
